Thorns
by Dreamish
Summary: The girl gets the prince and they live happily ever after...wrong. When a bedtime story seems to be startling real a mystery begins. A mystery that a young woman is determined to solve, no matter the consequences.
1. Prologue:The Beginning

Well this is my first work of art cough cough sneeze sneeze Ok, so its not that good but its a start. I don't own anything having to do with the movie Beauty and the Beast. I just had an idea in my head and the movie fit in a long with the plot. Sort of. I do however own all the ideas and characters that my brain told me to come up with. Isn't that right brain? _Yes, thats right. now shut up and let the people read._ Ok ok, no need to be pushy. See thats what I mean about my brain telling me what to do. So anyways, have fun reading! Hope you like it.

* * *

Prologue:The Beginning

The wind danced over the hills traveling on its way, unaware of what havoc it was bringing in its wake. Not that the wind would care, afterall it was intent on arriving at aparticular place, on time. Eagerly the wind rushed on causing the trees to sway. As soon as the wind passed a place by, its sound would stop and all would be silent. Until the thunder roared and the lightning flashed singing a song of woe and anger to all who would listen. The wind new it brought these new arrival to the lands but it didn't stop. With a delightful sigh the wind arrived at its destination, softly flowing through an open window and swirling down the loose curtains causing the fabric to reach out like hands grasping at an invisible object. With another sigh the wind stopped and the curtain fabric settled once more against the side of the house. It was dark in the room except for the lit candle that stood upon a bedside table, flickering in the darkness. The wind laughed in contentment as it whisked silently closer to the candle, but it was not the candle the wind had come to see. It was the little girl that walked in a world of unicorns, fairies, princesses, prince charmings but with that world also came the lands of dragons, beast, monsters and death. Yes, a sleeping child. So innocent in their youth. With a sigh the wind wished to be young again and with that blew out the candle. In that same instant thunder boomed through the sky followed by two loud cracks of lightning. A scream pierced the cool darkness echoing through the house and over the hills surrounding the small cottage.

The girl's door to her bedroom flew open and an elderly woman entered with a candle held high worry written across her wrinkled brow. Dressed in bedclothes with her gray hair caught into a tight braid the woman didn't exactly portray the role of a knight come to save the day. Yet, something about her caused the scream to cease.

"Jade, dear. What ever is the matter? Are you hurt, did you have another nightmare?" The woman whisked into the room bringing the warmth of the candle and the safety of light with her. As quickly as she could the older woman lit the bedside candle and placed her own beside it. With a sigh she stiffly situated herself beside the young girl offering comfort and protection.

The young girl, now to be known as Jade, cried softly, fear in her light blue eyes. Frightened she spilled her fears to the elderly woman, "Grand-ma-ma, _something _was in my room. I _know_ it was. It went over there." With this declaration Jade's tiny right hand shot up and pointed in the direction of the window.

The grandmother sighed. Slowly she stood back up after reassuring young Jade that she would be back. Quietly the grandmother walked to the window and made a show of looking for someone. With a soft smile she turned returning to her position beside the girl , "There is not a soul there child. Nothing but the wind and the wind can't hurt you."

Jade whimpered doubting her grandmother's statement. Biting her bottom lip she snuggled closer to her grandmother her gaze filled with fear. The thunder roared again and lightning flashed. Silence surrounded the small cottage. With a dramtic entrance the rain came slamming down pouring its tears into the earth. Wincing at the sound Jade bit her lower lip harder and her tiny hands clenched her bed covers in a death-like grip.

Sighing the grandmother reached over to the bedside table and picked up an old worn book. The cover was torn, the pages stained and the words on the spine could barely be read. The grandmother turned herelf and offered, "Perhaps, I'll read from our story. Its almost over , shall we finish it?"

Jade didn't care about the book or the story. At least not while this fear consumed her. Not answering her grandmother she stayed silent. Listening to the night around her.

The grandmother knew that she would catch the child's attention as soon as Jade started to listen to the story. With a soft smile she turned the pages of the book and she read, " Beauty and the Beast, the final chapter."

The grandmother's voice wove a spell upon the girl, making the child feel like she was _part_ of the story. After an hour the story was finally coming to a close.

"…and they all lived happily ever after." The grandmother stated smiling at her entranced granddaughter.

The grandaughter smiled in glee at the story as she snatched the book out of her grandmother's hands searching for the pictures she knew would be in the book. Her grandmother never let her look at the pictures not until the story was over. She always told Jade that her imagination could fill in the pictures for her. Her imagination that is..and words. Eagerly the child scanned the book looking for the picture of Belle. Finally finding a page the child gasped in wonder.

"Why grand-ma-ma. She looks just like you and Mommy!" the girl pointed out eagerly.The grandmother turned to the girl and glanced at the picture on the page. " I guess she does sweety. Imagine that my pet, you look like a princess." With that the grandmother plucked the book from the child's grasp and stood. "Now go back to sleep, the storm is almost over ."

The girl frowned as the book was wrenched from her grasp. Sighing she plopped herself down on her pillow and pulled the covers up. Deciding she wasn't going to get anywhere with that statement she asked a question. "Grand-ma-ma. I don't understand. How could they live happily-ever-after if Gaston was killed? I mean, he was a meany and everything but he just didn't _understand_. I wouldn't be happy if I killed someone. I'd feel really bad about it." She grew silent and waited for the answer to her question.

The grandmother was shocked at her grand-daughter's thoughts about the story. How was a five year old to know of such thing and to question such things? "Its never good to kill someone Jade. Only kill as a last resort. I suppose the Prince and Belle didn't live happily ever after. Just like all relationships they had their ups and downs. Downs really, more than ups…" her voice trailed off as if she were remembering her own life. She quietly picked up her candle and made to leave.

"Grand-ma-ma, how do you know all this? Its just a story isn't it?" Jade was curios and excited now. What if this story was true? What if it had to do with her family? What if, What if, WHAT IF!!! As every child imagines so did Jade. Her what ifs nearly overpowered her logical thinking.

The grandmother snapped out of her dream-like-state and turned to her grand-daughter. Sadness in her voice,"The important thing my sweet Jade. Is to remember that they _lived_."

"But, but..does that mean there is more to the story? I'm confused grand-ma-ma. If they didn't live happily ever after. Then what came _after_?" Jade asked anxiously, wanting her questions to be answered before her grandmother left to go to her own room

The grandmother turned away from the girl and walked slowly to the door. Placing her wrinkled aged hand upon the doorknob. Sighing the grandmother turned the doorknob. Smiling sadly she turned her head and whispered , "That we will have to be answered later my pet. For now, it is time for bed." With that the grandmother left closing the door behind her.

Aggrivated the girl kicked her feet angrily on the bed. _Why _did they do such things to her? _Why?_ Not right now, that's what they always told her when she began to ask questions. Folding her arms over her chest in frustration she sat there and thought and thought of all the possibilities. Was her grandmother just pulling her leg? Or was she serious? Did the prince and Belle actually _live_ . Was their story _true_? Slowly a pout began to form on her face. She wanted answers. When none came she gave up on her fit turned over on her side and stared at the candle's flame.

The wind had been listening the whole time and had moved from its position on the window sill long enough to gaze at the picture the girl had declared resembled her grandmother and mother. Indeed she had been right, but unknown to her, Jade herself ,resembled the fair Belle in the story. The wind had been puzzled over this for the rest of the encounter. Thinking, it sat there and racked its memory. Finally something the grandmother had said swirled into its thought. _The important thing is that they lived_. Lived. They _lived_. With a laugh the wind rushed from the room blowing out the candle in its hurry. It had people to look for- things to find. A story to be finished…it would most certainly be back.

The girl however heard something that eerily sounded like a laugh and an instant latter her candle went out. With a tiny shriek she threw the covers over her head and waited. When nothing came she slowly fell asleep while thoughts of her grandmother's story whispered in her dreams…

_The important thing is my sweet Jade. It to remember that they lived…  
__important thing -is to remember that they lived….  
__remember that they lived….   
The lived...they lived...  
..lived..._

* * *

Well, how did you like it? Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1: Short Term Memories

Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing that has to do with Disney's Beaty and the Beast. I do however own all original characters and ideas. Please RR, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Short Term Memories

_10 years and eight months later._

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water," A soft warm voice chanted in a sing-song way. Then stopped before it could continue the rest of the song. "At least Jack and Jill got to come _down_ the hill after they got the water. I have to go _up _the hill. To bad you can't fall _up _a hill and roll _up. _It would make my job a whole lot easier." With a sigh of frustration the voice stopped mumbling its complaints. The voice belonged to a young lady, well built and toned from long days of work. Perfect she certainly was not. While a dainty thing she did have slightly wider hips than most of the common girls. Upon her tanned skin freckles had come to make their home adding a bit of character to the young lady's looks. Her dark brown hair was held behind her back in a tightly woven braid to gently stop in a soft curl in the middle of her back. Bright ice-blue eyes stared out at the world from an oval shaped face accented by her pouty lips. She made quite a spetacle as she carried two water pails full to the brim sloshing with water up a steep hill towards a small cottage. At a certain point the young woman sat the pails down and picked up one with both hands and hauled it up. This was a particular spot that she almost always slipped when she carried both buckets up at the same time. Once she got to the top she sat the bucket down and re-turned down the hill to the other bucket. Sighing she heaved the bucket up and made her way to the top of the hill.

Suddenly a voice called out from the small cottage, "Hurry up Jade! Its almost time to start, we _need_ that water."

Jade frowned. She was bringing this water as fast as she could. Finally she made it to the top of the hill and sat the bucket down. Quietly she pulled out a handkefchief and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her frown turned into a look of confusement. The other bucket was _gone._ Perturbed she glanced around the area in search of the missing bucket.

A low warm voice filled the air,"Looking for something Jade, doll?" A young man around 18 stood behind Jade bucket in hand. A grin filled most of his face. He stood in a stance as if ready to throw the contents of the bucket out.

A surprised Jade gasped and whirled around. Her light work clothes spinning around her legs. Realizing his intent the young woman lifted her chin and folded her arms across her stomache defiantly,"You wouldn't dare!"

With that statement water splashed onto Jade and soaked her head to foot. Shocked and dripping wet a soft sound of revenge filled the air.

The man took off down the hill knowing full well what he had just gotten himself in to.

Jade threw the handkercheif that was now useless on the wet ground and took off down the hill in pursuit of the mischief maker. Angry she lunged at his retreating form and with a yell they both fell and tumbled down the hill landing with a thump by the well. The young man had landed on his back a few feet apart from Jade. Propping himself up on his elbow he gazed at the young woman sprawled beside the well, grass stains and twigs intertwined with her clothes and hair. A laugh soon filled the air shortly accompanied by a soft giggle.The young man stood and walked to the young woman. Still laughing he bent and lifted her from her resting place.

With a glare Jade could do nothing but kick and punch half-heartedly in protest. " Thomas Christopher Giddeon, put me down this instant! I refuse to --," her protest were cut off by the young man's kiss. Jade's anger evaporated almost immediately. Grudgingly she gave in and returned the kiss.

"There now. No harm done Jade. I just wanted to give you a good birthday present." Thomas spoke soothingly after their shared embrace.

Jade frowned,"You call being..._drowned_ a good birthday present? Thomas you need some serious help if you ask me."

Thomas grinned," I merely was giving you a bath my dear. After all that work I thought you needed one." A teasing glint entered the young man's eyes as he slowly made his way up the hill.

A pout slowly formed on the young woman's lips," I did _not_ stink, thank you. I was going to take a bath before tonight, _without_ your help." She softly pushed against his chest and he gently set her feet upon the ground. Jade frowned and trudged up the hill the young man following behind her.

Thomas grinned at her retreating form enjoying every minute of what he was getting a view of.

When they both topped the hill they were greeted by a very flustered grandmother. "Jade! What have you done? You're soaking wet! Go get cleaned up immediately! Where-Where is the water? Oh, I don't want to know! Just go get cleaned up. People will be arriving any second! We did not go through all this trouble for your sixteenth birthday-" she was gently cut off by a smiling Thomas "Now granny darling, its entirely my fault. I shall go and fetch the water myself while Jade gets cleaned up. Don't fret, I'll fix everything." With a wink in Jade's direction the young man grabbed the two water buckets that had either been knocked over or emptied of its contents and strolled down the hill whistling a happy tune.

"I'll never understand that boy." With a sniff the grandmother grabbed her granddaughter's hand and tugged her toward the cottage. " Now, we have to get you cleaned up..." the grandmother continued her scolding. Unknown to her though it was not doing any good. Jade wasn't listening, her mind was on other things. With a smile she snapped out of her musings and continued on her way. Getting ready for the evening and making sure that everything was ready.

_Later that evening_

A soft sigh broke the silence in the small cottage. Jade stood by the window and stared out gazing at the landscape. Rain poured down unceasingly lashing at the dirt causing the leaves on the trees to fall. Sighing again she turned to the room and smiled softly at its occupants. Her mother sat at a small table, with her grandmother and Thomas occupying the other chairs. Quietly she made her way over and sat at the table.

The evening had not gone as planned. All was well and the birthday party was about to begin when a sudden burst of wind rocked the hills bring the rain in its wake. All were silent as they listened to the storm brewing outside.

"Well, happy birthday Jade." Jade's mother said softly a smile on her face. They had been waiting, hoping that maybe a couple of their neighbors would show. No one was willing to go out in this bad weather.

With a smile Jade thanked her mother.

The grandmother smiled softly and stood, leaving the room. Shortly she returned with two boxes in her hand. "Now for presents! Supper is done and it was delicious if I say so myself! Ofcourse a cook always brags about her cooking,"The grandmother stated. Grinning she placed the boxes on the table in front of Jade and spoke,"Go on girl, open them!"

Jade's smile had grown as her grandmother returned with the presents. Quickly she grabbed the first box that she read was from her grandmother. Quickly she opened it and pulled out a small heart-shaped locket. The necklace was silver and in the middle of the heart was a rose in full bloom painted a dark red."Oh grand-ma-ma! I love it! Its beautiful! Thank you so much." Quickly the girl got up and hugged her grandmother handing her the necklace and turning for her to put it on.

"It was a gift from your grandfather. He gave it to me the day of our wedding. " The grandmother informed fondly. With a soft smile she turned to Jade's mother and a look of understandment passed between the two.

Returning to her chair she opened the second box, the gift from her mother. She pulled out a hair decoration that was identical to the locket. Grinning Jade bounced up and hugged her mother asking her to put it in her hair at the same time.

Smiling she twirled around the table and asked," How do I look?"

Thomas smiled softly and murmured,"Absolutely beautiful Jade. Now sit down! Its time for my present."

Jade grinned and stuck out her tongue at him teasingly."I don't know if I could handle another one of your presents Thomas."

Thomas just shrugged and returned to the table with a huge box. With a show of effort he heaved the box on the table. "We've known each other since we were kids Jade. I think you ought to know me better than that by now," he said acting upset by her little tease.

Jade's gaze grew wide at the size of the box. What on earth could it contain? Smiling she opened the box and stood on her tip toes to look inside. What did she find? Another box. Sighing in frustration she shot Thomas a look. He had done the same thing to her every year. Except this year the box was considerably larger than normal. Quickly she opened that box and found another box like she knew she would. After she opened about 10 boxes that kept getting smaller and smaller she finally got to the smallest box. Frowning puzzled she lifted the box and examined it. She tried her best to open the box by tugging and pulling. It didn't budge. With one final tug it slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor with a thud.

Thomas grinned. He shifted his weight out of the chair and knelt on one knee retreiving the tiny box. His hazel eyes twinkled as he teased," Jade you have to know how to open it sweets." With that he stayed kneeling and popped the box open.Inside lay a silver ring.

Jade's grandmother and mother gasped and exchanged a worried knowing look.

Thomas offered the box to Jade and his grin turned into a soft smile. The first twinge of nervous energy exhibited by the shaking of his hands. He cleared his throat and began to speak," Its not much. It belonged to my mother a family heirloom so to speak. I know I'm not a prince. I don't have a castle, or a lot of money. I have a farm with dad and animals. We could make a decent living. You'd be close to your mother and your grandmother."

Jade was speechless. Her confused and shocked brain just hadn't made the connection with his words. Frowning she asked, "Thomas, what are you talking about? I'm already close to Grand-ma-ma and Mother-"

she was cut off by a very nervous young man.

"Jade, I'm asking you to marry me," the young man released a sigh of relief. He had sad it.He had loved this girl ever sense he could remember and now he was finally getting to ask her. It was almost overwhelming for him.

Jade's mouth dropped open in shock as her gaze searched Thomas' for the reasoning behind his question.

Before she could say a word a sudden rush of air hit the small cottage. The door banged open and boxes were thrown off the table by the force of the wind. The now lit candles were blown out and darkness filled the room. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed then all grew quiet once more.

Jade's mother hurried and quickly re-lit the candles once they had been found. The room was a mess. Thomas stood and glanced around the room. The grandmother looked absolutely stricken. Jade on the other hand was gazing only at one object in the room. Upon the table lay nothing except for one box. A black flower box tied with a red ribbon. There was no note, absolutely nothing to tell of who it was from or where it had come from. Once others in the group noticed it no one said a word. No one knew where it had come from.

Frowning Jade leaned forward and opened the box revealing it contents. Laying there where a rose might have sat was something made of glass. Gently Jade reached in and brought the glass object out. Startled she made a slight ouch noise as she realized it had sharp edges. Quietly she brought it to the light and was astonished by what it was. For in her hands lay a glass rose. Beautifully made without a single flaw even down to its thorns.

" Where did this come from?" Jade asked puzzled.

The grandmother had turned very pale and sick looking. Her gaze glassed over and she spoke two words,"Oh dear..". With that she fainted. All three rushed to her side attempting to wake her. When she didn't respond all three became very worried. Thomas quickly scooped her up and took her to her rooms. Once he had placed Jade's grandmother on the bed, he returned to the kitchen area. Leaving the girls to do their work.

Hours later a stressed Jade sat quietly by her grandmother's bed. The old woman finally began to stir and Jade instantly brought a cup of water to her grandmother's lips."Here, drink this,"Jade demanded,

Her grandmother complied and took a sip of the water.

Jade sighed relieved that her grandmother seemed to be allright. "You had us worried there grand-ma-ma. Are you allright?"

"I'm fine dear, just got a little light-headed after the wind blew in," Her grandmother replied.

Jade frowned and studied her grandmother wandering what in the world could have caused such a reaction. Thinking back on the incident a thought entertained itself in her head. Deciding to follow the thought she asked, "Grand-ma-ma, you know who sent that rose. Don't you?"

Her grandmother frowned and gazed at Jade softly,"I-Yes, I know."

"Who grand-ma-ma? Who?! Please tell me,"Jade pleaded. She wanted to know who it was that had sent her the strange gift.

Her grandmother frowned," I can't remember." With that she rolled on her side and fell asleep.

An angry Jade marched from the room. She knew her grandmother remembered and just wouldn't tell her. Pouting she quietly entered the kitchen area and nearly jumped out of her skin. Thomas was still sitting there and she hadn't been expecting to see him.

Frowning at Jade's expression Thomas stood and quickly made his way to Jade. Wrapping her in his arms he held her. Jade simply collapsed into his chest, the tears she had been holding back all day finally bursting out of control.

At a lost for words he simply held offering his support the only way he knew how. By staying silent. Once Jade's crying had subsided he pulled away from her and tilted her chin up. Silently he rubbed the tear stains from her red cheeks. Smiling he teased, "Feel better?"

Jade bit back a chuckle. He had the strangest way of making her want to laugh when she really wanted to cry. Pout still in place she sniffed and responded,"No."

Thomas grinned. Leaning down he place a light kiss on her lips. Then asked,"How about now?"

Jade smiled softly, "I guess a little bit better."

Grinning Thomas pulled her close and just stood there. A short while later he spoke," You still haven't answered my question you know."

Jade almost winced at that soft statement. She had almost forgotten that her long time friend had asked her to marry him. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet or not. Now the walks in the evening and the talks, supper together every now and then, or the pranks she could deal with. Marriage though? It was a whole different concept. Slowly she raised her eyes to his and she was shocked by the love she saw in their depths.

She sucked in a breath of fresh air and was about to say yes. Then a thought occured to her. There were things in her life she just didn't know about. For instance, who had sent her the glass rose and why did her grandmother not want to tell her who. Why was her mother acting like she had seen a ghost when she realized what the rose was? Why were they acting so strange and why did she not know about it? How could she say yes and bring Thomas into this mystery?

Pulling away from him she walked over to the same window that she had stood at so hopefully before only that evening. An evening that seemed so long ago. Folding her arms across her chest she shivered. She suddenly felt very cold an very...alone. A tear slowly slid down her face as she began to speak,"I'm sorry Thomas, I just can't. Not right now. There-there is just so much going on."

The smile that had been on Thomas' face slowly faded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All these months of courting and she was turning him down? Why? Quickly he rushed to her side and gently turned her to face him. Disbelieving he stated,"You don't mean that. Look at me and tell me you didn't mean that! " His voice had slowly risen to a yell as anger and hurt finally hit home.

Jade simply lowered her face and bit her lip. Unable to look into his pained gaze. She quietly shook her head no. He just didn't understand.

Disgusted Thomas backed away from her. "No, you can't mean it. Its just the stress of today and your grandmother. Yeah, th-thats it. I'll come back later and we'll talk. Yeah, we'll talk," he reassured himself. With that he left not bothering to care that it was still slightly raining outside.

Jade seemed to be numb all over and slumped against the window sill. Slowly the tears came once again and she cried until she couldn't any longer. After that she silently went to bed, mumbling one sentence to herself,"Happy birthday Jade."

Unknown to Thomas or to Jade they had been watched. Out in the darkness of the night two eyes had quietly been observing everything that had occured. After the dissapearance of the boy and the girl gone to be, the creature slowly walked closer to the cottage. A soft satisfied smirk rested on its features as it mumbled,"Good, we've found them." With that it quietly returned to the forest to wait and to watch. It wasn't yet time to reveal itself. No, not yet. Soon though, very very soon.

* * *

So what you think? Let me know, tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly. I'm all ears! Can't wait to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 2:Old, Borrowed, New and Blue

Yay! finally got some muse again! Anyway read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine. For example: Disney's Beaty and the Beast, Orlando Bloom grins. Ok back to seriousness. I do own everything that is mine. For Example: Jade and all the other original characters,

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Something Old, Borrowed, New and Blue

_Two years and 6 months later..._

"You may kiss the bride." A plump elderely preacher announced with a beam of well wishing towards the bride and groom. The two figures standing infront of the preacher smiled at one another and did as told, thoroughly enjoying it too, I might add. With the ceremony over and the nervous jitters gone the new couple looked at each other with stars in their eyes. The bride was holding fast to the groom's hand with her bouquet in the other with the simple white wedding gown finishing the final look. Grinning from ear to ear the couple turned and made their get-a-way down the church aisle. Everyone rushed out the door, eager to be the first ones present at the party that would follow.

In the mist of crowd of people two women began to praise the event. The older of the two sighed, " Well, I'll have to say he does seem happy." The other woman frowned, "Yes, Thomas does seem to be happy. I can't believe he married..." The woman was cut off by the older as they were joined by another young lady.

"Now grand-ma-ma, Mother..what are you two gossiping about now?" Jade asked, curiosity in her gaze.

Her grandmother and mother both looked away. Jade frowned, normally when they behaved this way it meant they had been talking, or about to discuss her. For an awkward moment the older women didn't say anthing. Then as if finally making a decision her grandmother spoke, "Oh, nothing Jade dear. We were just saying what a good couple Thomad and his wife makes."

Jade's face and posture fell as she sought out the people her grandmother had mentioned. Sadness drifted across her face for one brief second. Clearing her throat she stated," Yes, they do." That was all she said.

As suddenly as she had arrived she left. Thoughts flying through her head. For two years Thomas hadn't given up on Jade marrying him. Every time she said no. She frowned at the thought. It had hurt her everytime...but it had to be done. Her grandmother and mother refused to answer any of her questions. The mystery of her glass rose has still not been solved. On top of that mystery other things had appeared. Several times she had found real roses on her window sill. Her grandmother also recieved similar present. Except for the tiny detail that her grandmother's roses were dead.

Yet after all this time only one night stayed with her in vivid detail.

_It was six months ago exactly. She had been outside tending the garden when Thomas came strolling to the house. When she had turned to greet him, the words caught in her throat. He looked so angry...fierce..dangerous even. Her heart skipped a beat as he notticed her. All too soon he was beside her. He grabbed her garden rake and threw it on the ground. His hands snaked out and clasped hers. Jade winced in pain and tried to tug her hands away. "Ouch! Thomas quit! You're.." She bit her lip to keep from saying the rest of her sentece. The look he gave her scared her. He laced his fingers with hers and said only two words ," Marry me." It was more of a command, not a question._

_Jade frowned and looked away. She simply answered him the same way she had been answering him every night. "No." _

_Thomas huffed and began to shake in anger. "Jade, marry me."_

_Once again she answered him,"No."_

_As quick as lightnihg his right hand reached out and cupped her chin. Yanking her gaze to his. "Damn it Jade! Look at me!"_

_Jade flinched inwardly at the harsh grip on her face and his tone. Her gaze, though forced, drifted to his . The hurt, the pain..the love..anger..the list of emotion went on as she lost track of time in his eyes. Still holding her face captive he spoke," This is the last time Jade. Now, damn it..please, marry me." His voice was strained as he stared into her lovely face. Knowing the determined gaze she shot at him and the answer that would follow. _

_She closed her eyes, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't stand to see the pain in his gaze. Softly she whispered, "I can't". Thomas' hand slowly slipped from her face. The other shoved her hand he had held captive away in distaste. Anger filled the air like electricity as he spoke. Not a trace of the love he felt for the woman before him in his voice. "Fine. If that is what you want.." With that he reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter. He threw it to the ground. As if the devil was on his hills he turned and marched away. Not once looking back._

_Jade stood there shocked into silence by his leaving. Rubbing her eyes she slowly bent and picked up the paper he had left behind. With trembling hands she opened it and began to read:_

_My Dearest Jade,_

_Father has decided that it is time for me to get married. I am twenty years old Jade. I have to start a family. He has decided I should marry one of his friend's daughters. He told me I could ask you one more time. If your reading this I did and you said no...again. I wanted you to know of my wedding first and when the day arrives I want you to know that I would rather it had been you. I'll always love you. I guess it just wasn't enough._

_Yours until the end,_

_Thomas Giddeon_

She frowned as she walked down the lane. Away from the church and the people who wanted to be the first to congratulate the couple. She hated that particular memory and she hated herself. Most of all she hated her family and its "secrets". What would be so bad to not tell her? How could they possibly expect her to "live her life" like there was nothing to worry about? A soft cold wind slapped her from her musings. Shivering she observed her surroundings. The leaves had all fallen. Winter would begin soon. Shivering again her hands reached to wrap her shawl around her. To her surprise her shawl was gone. Sighing she thought of where she had left it. Had she even brought it with her or had she been to worked up over _his_ wedding to think about it? With a soft pout she trudged on. The sooner she got home the better.

Rolling her shoulders she continued on. Haunted by her past.

A soft cold sneering voice filled the air startling her from her thoughts," Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man stood in the road ahead, surveying her malicously.

Jade hesitated just a fraction before she continued on her way. Attempting to go around them. The man who spoke stepped into her path. With a gasp she changed direction and spoke, "Excuse me.." It didn't make a difference and he just moved with a sinister laugh to stand in front of her once more.

Her gaze shot daggers at the man and she halted. "Let me pass,"she demanded. Her brain working overtime. How stupid she had been! To be wandering around alone. The roads here wouldn't be busy because of _his_ wedding. Berating herself she jerked her mind into the here and now.

The man chuckled and raised a hand to her face. Quick as light she shot a hand out to smack his hand away. The man just laughed and captured her wrist roughly. He grinned," Now that wasn't very nice. No way to treat someone who will soon be a very _good_ friend." With that he yanked her towards him.

Jade tried to scream but was silenced by harsh unyielding lips. Instinct slamming home she kicked and wiggled. Causing the man to just laugh more. Wanting nothing more than to just get away she forgot everything around her. She wanted to cause this man bodily harm and get away as fast as possible.

A couple of well aimed kicks got her no where. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself into this. With a cry she tried to yank herself free.

The area was quiet. Not a single thing stirred.

The man finally wrenched his lips away from hers and laughed as she pulled away from him

Roughly he chuckled "Now where do you think your goin' missy? I ain't don nothin wrong. I just wanna be friends."

She only glared at him and once more tried to get away from his grasp. Defiantly she spat in his face and spoke, "You better let me go. My father will be worrying about me." She was lying and she knew it but she was hoping this man would not know her.

The man frowned and slapped her then spoke, " Thats fer spittin on me! To think you are Miss Belle's grand-daughter. I wouldn't think your family were the type that lied. Your father's dead girl!".

Slowly he pulled her towards him his hands holding her to him and roaming her body at will. With a scream she pushed against him. Trying to get away. Panic filled her gaze and she began to plead with him for her release in between what _he_ thought were kisses.

Out of nowhere a cold harsh demanding voice filled the air ," Get away from her."

The man stopped his attentions and stared at the newcomer that had arrived out of no where. A smart reply failed to be uttered as the blood drain from his face. As if trying to "finish it" the man hit Jade again sending her to the earts dirt floor. Jade groaned in pain as she scrambled away towards who ever had happened upon them.

The man turned tail and tried to run he didn't get very far.

With a roar the newcomer was on him within seconds. His speed and strength were far from a normal human's as he ripped and tore the life out of the man's body. As the man slumped in the newcomer's arms on the verge of death. The newcome whispered in his ear, "Die and may you suffer in hell for all eternity. " With that the newcomer realeased the man's body and it slumped to the ground with a thud.

Turning the newcomer quickly swept to Jade's side. A growl settled in its throat at the bruises on her face. Gently it cradled her into his arms and Imurmured softly, "You're safe." With that it was off, the road flashing by them and at a greater speed then any human could even try to manage it made its way to the cottage that Jade and her family lived in.

Squinting through tear filled eyes and wincing at the pain of her face Jade tried to catch a glimpse of her rescuer. Yet her eyes just refused to focus. At the soft murmured words she was lost into a world of darkness.

The newcomer made good time. Carefully it entered the house and entered Jade's room. Softly it lowerd her to her bed. Quietly it gazed down at her with a mixture of emotions in its eyes. The most evident a look of lost. With a frown it walked to the window. It stayed there for hours. Guarding Jade's sleeping form. Several times she had woken with a start screaming for an invisible attacker to get away. With a frown her rescuer would soothe her back to sleep to once more resume it guarding.

When her mother and grandmother finally appeared on their way back to the cottage. Jade's rescuer quickly ran to her side. Gently it spoke, "They come...you'll be safe, I promise."

With the quiet words Jade tried to open her eyes. Yet her bruised face only allowed her to squint and she couldn't see very well at all. Taking in a shaky breath she tried to ask a question. Yet as pain enveloped her she fell back into oblivion her question dying on her lips..._who are you?_

The rescuer quickly wrote a note explaining what had happened. Quietly it pulled a rose from its pocket and placed it on the note. Then as quickly at the rescuer had appeared it was gone leaving no trace of its prescence besides what it had left behind.

Her grandmother and mother were racing home. Fear in their hearts. The whole town was in an uproar at the findings of a dead man on the road. Jade had been missing...They hoped she was home.

The two quickly entered the house both calling out her name. Together they entered her room and gasped at what they found. Distressed her mother raced to her side. The grandmother however raced to the bedside table. With shaking hands she picked up the rose and read the note. Blood drained from her face at what her granddaughter had endured. With shaking hands she held the note out to her daughter, Jade's mother. The elder woman turned to the window when relieved of the two objects and whispered fear and pain in her voice, " He's here..."

* * *

So, who is Jade's rescuer? and who is this _he_ that her grandmother speaks of? Let me know your guesses! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 3: Dead Silence

Update: yay! Also I might be starting on a new story...details coming soon. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Scorche: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Fluffykins: You are awesome, as useal. Thanks for not giving up on me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the movie. I do however claim all original characters and ideas.

read and enjoy! and please review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dead Silence

Little white puffs floated softly down to the earth's floor, sprinkling the ground with cold moisture. Soon the roads were turned to muddy sludge that caused the wagons to slip and slide. The season's first snow fall.A day like today even made a preacher want to curse. Slowly, with the snow, the day faded away to night.

Observing this scene a young woman stared out of her window. Her ice-blue gaze blank of emotions gazing out from a taught and shockingly pale face with dark circles under her eyes.

A month had flown by since the day she was attacked, if _attacked_ was even the right word for the situation. It still haunted her to this day, causing lack of sleep and a restlessness deep in her heart.

Many of her friends had visited her, yet none seemed to be able to get through the invisible wall she had placed around herself. She had not spoken since that day and she barely ate. Even when Thomas came to see her she did not speak.

So it was at this household. Quiet days filled with sadness and exasperation. It was all her mother could do not to break down and cry. Just seeing her daughter wasting away was killing her inside.

A soft knock at the door slowly brought the young woman to turn away from the window. Eyes blank of emotion as her grand-mother entered the room. Coughs wrenched the air as the grand-mother tried to speak.

"Jade, darling. Good night."

Her grandmother hesitated for the briefest of seconds as a cough rattled her old body again, then turned to leave. Half way out the door she changed her mind and spoke once more.

"Jade..I. I love you."

With that her grandmother was gone. Little did Jade know that she would never hear those words from her grandmother's lips, ever again.

The morning began as all morning did, with one exception...it was quiet. Sitting on Jade's window just like every morning was a red rose, beautiful down to its thorns.

Walking over to the window she shivered. The snow had brought a chill to the house. Quickly she opened the window and slipped her hand out shivering again at the frosty air. As soon as the window closed a scream filled the air.

Startled she dropped the rose and darted from the room, clothed in nothing but her nightgown. As quick as she could in her sick state she located the source of the scream, a sound she now realized that had transformed into wails of anguish.

Slowly she entered her grandmother's room, where she found her mother trying to rub life back into the dead hands of her grandmother. Shock paralized Jade into absolute stillness. She could hear nothing, see nothing.

Slowly she came back to and took in the scene before her once more. This time as her gaze surveyed the room, and object controled her thoughts. For there on her grand-mother's windowsill sat a rose just like Jade's, except this rose was as black and dead as a burnt forest.

Jade turned away from the scene. There was nothing she could do and she knew it. She didn't have the energy. As she began to walk away from the room a sound filled the air, a cough. Worried she bit her lip and whirled on the spot. Her mother was coughing just as her grandmother had the night before.

Somehow, someway the family had become ill. With what, she did not know, but there was one fact that remained to be true, this illness could kill.

The villagers had come after hearing her mother's loud scream,and so the burial was taken care of.

Yet, the sickness was not over. Weeks went by and her mother steadily got worse. The doctor had no cure. To Jade's surprise she herself became infected with the disease.

Days came slowly and nights went. Yet she nor her mother ever made any progress.

One morning Jade woke, expecting to see the doctor standing before her shaking his head in hopelessness.

Yet what met her gaze startled her so, that even in her sickened state she tried to get away.

In one move she had jumped from the bed running for the door. Yet she couldn't move fast enough.

A warm blanket was wrapped around her as strong arms gently lifted her off her feet. She was cocooned in warmth. A fact that muddled her fearful thoughts.

A familiar voice spoke, " You're safe. I will not hurt you."

Once this registered in her clouded mind her gaze locked on her enemy. He looked to be around her age with shaggy redbrown hair hanging around his face. Grey-blue eyes studied her softly, judging her reaction. Something about his appearance reminded her a bit of a wolf, but what it was..she couldn't determine.

He was, by far,not what she had expected. Kindness seemed to be seeping in waves from his body.

Since the attack she had never felt like speaking, but now she tried to get her unused voice to work. Her puzzled green eyes churned with questions.

A soft smile answered her unspoken thoughts as the young man moved through the house. He sighed and spoke, "Your mother died last night."

A soft gasp answered this statement as her gaze filled with tears. Tears that she bad resfused to shed before, now freely soaking her pale sunken cheeks. She began to struggle in his grasp, not believing what he said to be true, but of course she was no match for the man.

The man quietly stepped out into the cold morning air. Stealthily and quickly he descended the hill and passed the well. Silently he entered the surrounding forest and in an instant he took off running.

Running he did, but faster than any normal human could manage. Jade was startled at the sudden speed and fear clouded her gaze and transformed her face into a mask of horror.

The man sighed and whispered, " I am a friend Jade. Do not fear me."

He hadn't even paused in his stride as he just ran.

Jade bit her lip. She wanted to scream, yell, anything that would get someone's attention. She was just to sick. To her amazement she found heself beginning to drift into sleep. The illness was just taking a toll on her body. Softly the wind began to blow, causing a strange but peaceful song to enter the woods. Just like that she fell into a restless, ill slumber.

As soon as she was out, the man made a noise low in his throat that sounded similar to a growl, he spoke into the wind.

" Be quiet. I know she is ill. He placed her in my care and she will not die on my watch. Now, be gone, and tell them off our arrival."

With that his speed increased and gush of wind blustered from seeming no where in the dense forest, causing the young man's copper shaggy hair to fly around his face.He rolled his eye's and muttered under his breath,

" Show off."

* * *

I know it was short and not my best but this chapter was a little hard for me to write. The next chapter will be easier, and it should be up sometime this weekend if I get the chance.

Send me a review.


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening

Finally finished it, took me longer than I had expected. Read, Review and Enjoy!

FL: If you kill Jade, I'll take the hottie for _myself_, unfortunately I can't allow you to do that...It would ruin my story.

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast is not mine nor shall I ever own anthing that consist of anything from it. However, the plot line, and all original characters my brain claims for me.

Once again! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to work on the next chapter for a little bit and will have it up soon...I hope.

* * *

Chapter 4: Awakening

_The important thing is my sweet Jade. Is to remember that they lived...  
important thing -is to remember that they lived….  
remember that they lived….  
The lived...they lived...  
..lived..._

With a gasp Jade sat up awakening from a dream, sweat drenching her nightgown and the bed she was in. With a start her gaze flickered across the room. _Where am I? _she thought to herself. This room was much too, well, too grand to be anywhere in her village.

The bed itself was huge, big enough for four people to sleep in. To her surprise it was a canopy bed. White sheer curtains swooped gracefully over the bed's mahogony stained wooden structure to land in a pool of fabric on the wooden floors. The bed was fluffy and very comfortable the sheets and cover a deep crimson. In the middle of that oversized bed sat Jade, confused like never before.

The room itself was a surprise to behold, it was as large and intimidating as the bed itself. The walls were covered with what seemed to be a strange repeating patter of the dark crimson and white with a mix of black thrown into the mix. To the left of the bed was a huge window with white curtains drawn. To the right of the bed a single door stood in the wall. .Beside the bed stood two identical elaborately carved bedside table whose wood stain matched the bed. On both tables were two white stick candles that lit the room dimly. In between the two candles were two identical vases with roses in each vase. In front of the bed a large fire-place flickered with heat. In the rooms left hand corner closest to the fire-place a armoire and vanity stood. There were objects sitting on the vanity but she couldn't make them out in the dim light.

In the mirror's reflection her ice-blue gaze met amused steel-grey eyes. With a gasp her gaze flew to the left corner of the room close to the bed. There in the corner a big black comfy looking chair was placed. In the chair sat a man that was familiar to her. How, she wasn't sure.

He was leaning back in the chair his right hand supporting the weight of his head, while his left hand twirled a rose back and forth. A dark black long-sleeved tunic and pants covered his frame. His feet however were covered in black house shoes. _Thats odd _Jade mused to herself _why is he wearing house shoes?_ As if the answer wasn't obvious. Jade guessed that the man stood about six feat tall and maybe four or so inches. She really couldn't tell very well with him sitting down. His gaze observed her amused with the raise of his right eye-brow.

Jade bit her lip. Who was he, and what was he doing in her room? She'd hate to admit it but he was quite handsome and that within itself was a little disturbing. She flopped backwards into the pillows and groaned. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Am I dead?".

A low chuckle answered that soft spoken question and padded footsteps crossed the floor. A warm hand gently touched the top of her forehead, a touch that she recoiled from. Her gaze shot open and she was surprised when the man quietly perched himself on the side of her bed.

The man smiled and spoke, "No, Jade. The fever is gone, I'd say your alive."

She was stunned. He was talking to her as if he had know her all her life. It was very strange.

She bit her bottom lip and thought for a few seconds. He was here, that meant she could ask him some questions. Where to start? There were so many things that needed to be answered. The man sat unmoving as he watched these thought flicker across Jade's face. Her eyes betrayed her confusion and her fear. A fact he _knew_ she'd despise herself for.

With a sigh Jade turned her gaze back to him. _I guess, just start at the beginning._ So she did.

"Who are you?"

She demanded to know, her gaze shot a warning in his direction. She _would_ get her questions answered.

With a grin the man spoke, " I am a friend. I have been guarding you for the past..." he paused for a moment or two calculating in his head. A pause that lasted so long that Jade huffed irritated.

A twinkle entered his gaze, _that_ was the Jade he knew. Then he continued, " Three years."

Jade just looked at him her jaw dropped. She quickly snapped it shut and spoke, "You've been...guarding.. you've been _spying_ on me?" Her voice had raised slightly to an almost histerical pitch when the young man spoke.

"No, I haven't been _spying_ on you. I've been making sure you are safe and bringing you presents. That doesn't sound like spying to me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair in frustration. This was becoming harder than he had expected. Softly he spoke once more,

"Just calm down and listen to me. You are safe with me and thats all you need to worry your little pretty head about ok?"

Jade's response was cut off by a soft knock at the door. The man bounded up and walked to the door. She could barely see who was there but when the man returned he carried a cup in his hand. The man smiled apolegeticaly and answered her unspoken question, "Medicine."

A pout instantly settled on Jade's lips as he brought the brew closer. A firm refusal to drink the stuff died on her lips at the gaze he shot in her direction. It cleary stated she'd drink it on her own freewill or he would somehow, someway force her to drink the medicine.

Her ice-blue eyes shot daggers in his directions a she folded her arms across her stomache defensively. _Men_ was the only thought she had _stubborn, pighead. _Perhaps the funniest thing was that he himself was contemplating the same idea, except with _women_ being the target.

Smile firmly in place the man returned to the perch on bed and attempted to hand Jade the cup. She refused to take it from him. Before he decided to make her drink it she spoke, "I'll make you a deal. You answer my questions and then I'll drink that..." her nose wrinkled in distaste causing her freckles to bounce, "stuff".

The man looked at her for a second and replied, " Here is what will do. You'll drink all of this down and then, I'll answer your questions."

Jade glared at him, knowing she had to do as he said or he wouldn't answer her questions at all. Pouting she took the cup from him, and suddenly realized how extremely weak she was. Exasperated she held the cup with both hands, took a deep breathe and downed the liquid in several quick gulps. To her surprise the brew didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. Silently she gave the cup back to him and sighed, suddenly becoming very tired.

Determined she leaned back into her fluffy pillows and stared up at ther canopy of her bed. Within minutes the brew of medicine began to work, causing Jade to slowly slip into sleep. Realizing what was happening she shot a sleepy glare in the man's direction.

"Not Fair," she whispered as sleep soon began to crowd her thoughts. Jade struggled to remain awake but it was no use. She managed to get out one more sentence before slipping into he calming darkness.

"I was just going to ask you your name," the sentence breathed out barely audible. The young man though heard it and a soft chuckled enveloped the drowsy Jade and sent her off to sleep.

The young man glanced down at the cup she had given him. She was being very trustworthy. Ofcourse, she _had_ to be. He wasn't giving her a choice. Slowly he stood from the bed and walked to the door. Quietly he tugged the door open and glared at the 10 eyes staring back at him guiltily.

"_What _do you think you are doing?" he spoke harshly and paused for affect. "You five should be ashamed of yourselves. Listening in on a conversation." This time his voice grew a tad bit teasing though still with the soft harsness. After another moments pause he stepped threatenigly forward and growled, " Don't you have some _chores_ to do? Wait until Father hears about this..." the words had barely left his mouth and five sets of footsteps bounded in all directions eager to escape.

The young man held in a laugh at the reaction of the five beings. Silently he turned and walked down the hallway. His footsteps were muffled by the red, gold trimmed carpet that lined the halls. His thoughts drifted to what Jade's reaction to the decor would be. A soft smile settled onhis face as he determined that her reaction would probably be much similar to his. He'd never forget the day he had first glanced this place. He had been awed by its beauty and slighty dissapointed by what the place contained. At least thats the way he had though until more recent years.

Lost in thought he meandered down the hallway oblivious to his surroundings. Automatically he turned and descended the elegant staircase. Still on auto-pilot he drifted to a room to the right of the staircase. Entering the room he stopped and studied the room. There was a fireplace directly across from the door, once there had only been one chair in this room. Now there were two with a table in between.

With a smile at an old memory he walked to the chair on his left and sunk into it. Grateful of the fireplace and the warmth it gave. Gently he placed the medicine cup on the table and stared into the glowing flames.

Suddenly the door to the entryway opened and closed with a bang. A sound that carried throughout the entire house. A determined expression appeared on the young man's face as thunderous footsteps inched closer to the room. Without turning around he knew who had entered the room.

"Hello Father, welcome home" he simply stated.

Silence followed these words and lasted for what seemed like hours but in fact was only minutes.

Then breaking the silence a voice boomed out, angry, accusing with a bit of fear humming through the words, " What are _you _doing here?

The young man took a deep breath and stood. Slowly he turned to face the rath of his father.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'd love to hear from you, good review bad review it doesn't matter. Hope you like it.

toodles


	6. Chapter 5: Surprises

Another chapter, I must be having a very good month. Lots of muse to go around. Hope you enjoy it! As always please read and review!

PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons: thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Scorche: Fluffy'sLady is plotting to kill Jade, but don't worry I can guarantee that I will not let that happen.

Fluffy'sLady: You might be cooler online, but I rock reality.

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast shall never be mine, I own nothing pertaining to it. I do own this plot line and all original charcters and ideas.

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprises

He took a deep breath as he stood, mentally picturing his father's fury. _Perhaps, _he thought, _he will handle this calmly. _Quietly he composed himself and turned to face his father. Steel grey eyes met fierce angry blue that boiled with an intensity_. Odd_, the young man mused_, I never noticed_...His thoughts were quickly cut off as the piercing eyes approached him, carried by thunderous pounding footsteps ever closer. Stubbornly he lifted his chin and stared into those disturbing eyes.

_"_ The answer to your question father, is simple."

The footsteps paused in consideration, with a snarl a voice filled the air,"Then what is it? Tell me this _simple_ answer."

"_We _have come home." The young man stated.

At the end of the sentence the footsteps continued hammering forward until the young man's father reached the chairs. In a burst of motion the older man knocked over one chair in an outrage. With a roar the older man spoke,

"WHAT..."

The knocked over chair was thrown into the wall.

"DO YOU MEAN.."

the table was knocked over causing the cup to hit the floor shattering shards of pottery in every direction.

"**_WE _**CAME HOME!?"

The chair the young man had previously been sitting in flew into the wall. Breathing heavily anger seeping from every pore the young man's father stood nose to nose, eye to eye to the young man. Rage smothering every item in the room in a shroud of darkness.

The whole home vibrated with echoes, the father's words once faded away creating utter silence within the house. The walls themselves seemed to hold their breath.

The young man was calm throughout the whole tantrum. Knowing that the shouting would eventually cease. He had known what to expect, but the havoc his father had caused to the room had been completely surprising. When the tantrum was over he gazed at his father, all emotions disguied by a mask of indifference. Quietly and calmly he explained,

" _She_ is here."

That was all the young man said. With deliberate calmness he turned and began retrieving the chairs. Doing his best to reorganize the mess his father's temper had created. Once the chairs and the table had been placed in the appropriate place his gaze returned to his father a hint of sadness enveloping his features.

"Father, you might want to sit down for this," with that the young man motioned to the chair to the right of the table.

The older man crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. The posture clearly stating that he would not be sitting down.

The young man sighed and mumbled under his breath, "As you wish."

Quietly he turned to his father placing his right hand on his father's left shoulder. Then he spoke,

"I need you to listen to me and not interrupt..." with those words the young man began a story of a young girl who had been told a bedtime story and the years that followed. Towards the end of the story the young man paused and continued.

" After her accident...I stayed guard around their house. All three were well, or as well as could be expected. Then** _she _**became ill..." his voice drifted away as he tried to find the words to say what needed to be said. The older man was slightly confused. The way he had said **_she_** had been different from the other times. That could only mean that the young man was speaking of another woman. Confused the older man returned his mind to the story, wearily waiting for the young man to continue.

The young man sighed and closed his eyes. Slowly he opened them, pain in his gaze. Quietly he squeezed his father's shoulder and continued his story,

" **_She _**died." He paused determining if his father had understood who he meant. With a frown at his father's puzzled gaze he spoke,

" Father, Belle is no longer with..." The young man's voice faded away as realization suddenly hit his father. The transformation of anger turning to grief was amazing to the young man's eyes. Silently he tried to steady the older man as he began to sway in grief.

The older man's thoughts began to whirl into chaos,

_She is dead! Belle is dead!..No, she can't be..._

_Yes she is! I did this to her, how could I have let her go._

_.You idiot! You killed her!...I didn't mean to...ofcourse you did! _

_You hated her when...NO! I won't listen to you...murderer_

his thoughts continued on and on in this fashion. His ice-blue gaze misting over in a range of emotions. The older man was oblivious to the young man. Suddenly his thoughts were too much for him to handle. A yell of anger and grief escaped the older man. Instantly the sound bounced from room to room, hall to hall, ceiling to ceiling. In a flash the older man was gone from the room, vanishing into the night.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air joining in the chaos of the older man's yell. The house roared with anger, grief and fear as the two sounds mingled together.

The young man stood, shocked to the bone. Of all the reactions...it seemed his father was just full of surprises tonight. The scream..._Jade_ he thought.

In a flash the young man raced out the room's door turned on to the elegant staircase, taking the steps up two at a time. His heart beating fast he raced to Jade's room, one thought repeating over and over in his head..._Please, don't let him hurt her._

A blur of black, the young man rushed into the room. Expecting to see his father in a fury.

With his father no where in site he came to a shocked stand still.

Jade's gaze locked onto the young man's, fear overwhelming her. Her body shook in frightened tremors. Her pale hands dug into the crimson cover as she voiced her fear,

"What was that...that noise?"

The young man just stared at her. So that was what had scared her, a sigh of relief rushed from his lungs as the source of her fear was revealed.

A soft grin settled on his lips, not quite reaching his eyes. Slowly he drifted to her bed and perched on the side as he had done before. He spoke calmly and quietly as if he were speaking to a skittish horse, " Hush now, there is nothing to fear." A twinkle slowly entered his gaze as he saw her physically begin to calm. Teasingly he continued, "I told you I was _guarding _you. Did I not? You honestly believe I would let anything happen to you..on my watch?" He slowly tilted his head to the side, causing his raven locks to fall into his face.

A soft pout firmly settled on Jade's lips, her gaze uneasy. Slowly she calmed and voiced her opinion, " I guess not. " With that she seemed to relapse into her non-speaking stage and she became the distant Jade of the previous months. Silently she closed her eyes as if she were going back to sleep.

The young man's smile evaporated into a dissapointed frown. He did not like it when she became quiet and distant. Sighing he stood, relieving the bed of his weight. Quietly he checked the fire and added a few logs to it. There was a growing snowstorn raging outside and he found that keeping warm was quite useful. With that done he retraced his steps to the door. As his hand reached out to turn the door knob a voice whispered from the bed,

"Please, will you stay?" Jade's gaze barely peeked between her sleepy eye-lids. Her brown curls bunched into a mess around her pillow.

The young man turned his gaze landing on the young woman. He couldn't have left if he had wanted to, _Damn it_, he cursed at himself as he quietly turned around and returned to the black chair he had been sitting in earlier. With a sigh he propped his feet up on the stool in front of the chair, pulled the throw off the back of the chair and covered his frame. Quietly he settled in for sleep.

Jade observed all of this with a soft smile. As he settled down she snuggled into the covers and whispered, "Thank you."

With a huff similar to Jade's previously, he answered her thanks.

Her smile grew at that sound and she sighed. Silence fell in the room as they both began to seek rest. Jade however thought of something right before she fell asleep. The thought bothering her she spoke,

" Tell me your name, please.."

Silence answered her demand and she had just about given up on getting an answer when his voice murmured,

"Hunter."

With a sigh she smiled, "Well then, goodnight Hunter."

A huff was all she got as an answer. A smile still firmly in place she drifted off to sleep.

Hunter, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to sleep. His father's yell still rang in his ears, followed by Jade's scream. With a frown he gazed into the flames of the fire and eventually drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

A week flew by in a similar fashion. Hunter watched over Jade like a fretting mother and his father had still not reappeared. Jade had begun to really dislike his company he was getting really rather annoying. This morning was not any different.

Jade sighed as she stretched in the bed. She was so sick of being in the bed _all_ the time. She kept telling Hunter that she was perfectly fine, but he refused to hear it. With a sigh she sat up and rearranged her pillows to keep her in a comfortable sitting position. Quietly she smoothed out the covers and listened. A set of footsteps slowly approached her door. Jade sigh exasperated and began to count down _five_ step _four _step _three_ step _two_ step _one,_ Hunter opened her room's door carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"Good morning, Jade. How are you today?" Hunter asked her with a grin on his face. He placed the tray on the bed and sat in what he had begun to refer to as _his_ chair.

Jade just glared at him and grumbled at his good mood. She daintily began to pick at her burnt toast wondering who on earth had been cooking her food, and then responded to his question,

"Good morning Hunter. I'm fine. I'm as fit as a fiddle. Just like I've been every morning. Can I please get out of this bed today, or am I to remain in this cage of crimson?"

A loud laugh answered her statement, and surprised her a bit. She had expected what he had said to her every morning. Shocked her ice-blue gaze flew to his laughing form.

" A cage of crimson, eh?" a laugh escaped him again. Smiling he finally calmed his humor, Jade herself was perplexed at to what was so funny.

Hunter grinned and was about to explain how one of the best rooms in the house seemed like a _cage_ to her. It had just struck him as funny, but he didn't get a chance to.

Suddenly a range of shouts sounded from outside. Hunter frowned and leapt from his chair to the massive window. His hand pulled back the white curtains just a tad, letting a beam of sunlight through. Peering out of the window more shouts could be heard.

Curios Jade inquired, "What is it?" She was fixing to get out of the bed when Hunter turned around and shot her a look. Quickly he spoke, "I'll be right back." With that he left leaving the door open.

Jade sighed and settled back into her pillows. _What gave him the right to order her around?_ she thought to herself. With a sudden decision she tossed the covers off of her body and stood for the first time in weeks. Her legs were a bit sore and didn't quite want to work but she did not care, nor did she let it stop her.

Very slowly, using anything to support her weight she closed her door, walked over to the armoire and pulled out a very plain, functional but in a way pretty blue dress. Quickly she dressed herself, not worrying about her hair. She found some slippers and slipped the shoes on. Deciding she'd just face Hunter's anger she quietly exited her room.

Her gaze swept the marvelous hallway. Awed she slowly walked the red carpeted marble halls, her gaze lingering on the paintings and sculptures. For a moment she completely forgot why she had left her rooms in the first place. Another shout entered the air and she snapped back into reality. Quickly now, as she became use to using her limbs once more, she walked down the hall turned down the staircase and followed the noise. Realizing it was coming from outside she grabbed a cloak off a hanger by the door.

The cloak was huge and enveloped her in ripples of fabric. In fact it made it quite hard for her to walk. She managed to make it out side eventually, and she cautiously stepped through the fresh snow. Following the shouting she rounded a corner of the house. She gasped, causing a soft puff of fog to float in the air. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Suddenly something was heading straight for her. Her gaze grew wide as she froze in place and then Hunter's voice full of alarmd drifted to her nonfunctioning brain, " _Jade_! **MOVE**!."

* * *

oohh...whats heading for Jade? Any guesses... 

Hope you like this chapter, I'll update as soon as I can...

toodles


End file.
